


black out;

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, The Author Regrets Everything, it was tagging this, smh the worst part of writing this wasn't even writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m not afraid of the dark,” Jaehyun murmured, “not with you here. Remember that, okay?”//or, shameless bongbeom pwp





	black out;

**Author's Note:**

> abandon all hope ye who enter here we about to enter smutland

Cautious were Jibeom’s movements as he consigned Jaehyun’s perception of the world to utter darkness and silence, nimble yet gentle were his fingers as he tightly and expertly secured the bonds on Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun, in turn, was kneeling on the bed, shivering as he felt a breeze ghost across his bare chest.

“Are you sure?” Jibeom asked him, over and over again. Every time he would answer, a bit resignedly, “yes, of course.” Several more minutes of this fussing passed before darkness overrode Jibeom’s wide, concerned expression, before the blindfold finally slid over eyes; the room, the bed, light, everything disappeared in a matter of a moment.

“Remember your safeword, okay? If I tap your shoulder twice, give me a color-”

Fleeting laugh lines lines shifted Jaehyun’s blindfold a little as he grinned.

“Jibeom,” he said calmly. “I know. We talked about this.”

Jibeom sighed in response. “Sue me for being worried about you.”

Jaehyun tried to reach out blindly, tried to caress Jibeom’s cheek, but his hands instead struggled uselessly against tight bonds. Knowing that he was trapped, that was restricted and bound to someone else’s whim- that frustrated him, but to an extent, it turned him on. The very first wisps of subspace began to form at the edge of his mind.

“I’m not afraid of the dark,” he murmured, “not with you here. Remember that, okay?”

There was a pause.

“Okay,” Jibeom replied. That was the last thing Jaehyun heard before a large pair of noise-cancelling headphones were eased over his head. Then, silence.

The touching seemed confined to a minimum at first. Jaehyun, already half-hard, squirmed in anticipation as he felt fingers run across his skin. A hand grasped the back of his neck, nudged him forward and beseeched him to lean in close. He did. Jibeom’s lips were warm when they met his own. Without sight, without warning, the kiss came as a bit of a shock, left Jaehyun with little time to prepare. He kissed back awkwardly, mouth slightly askew. Something tapped his shoulder twice.

 _Green,_ he declared as confidently and clearly as he could. Of course, he couldn’t have heard it himself. Jibeom seemed to have understood this, and his hand dragged down from Jaehyun’s neck in a way that almost seemed maddeningly casual. Simultaneously, a tongue gently pushed its way into Jaehyun’s mouth, spelunked and beheld its interior through touch and taste alone. A little dizzy and ever the more aroused, Jaehyun rather thought that Jibeom tasted a bit sweet.

And that hand went lower, lower, exploring every inch of Jaehyun’s skin.

And Jaehyun let out a tiny gasp when something finally, finally touched his cock, felt himself inhale the littlest gust of air. He was definitely fully hard now, and a bit thankful that he couldn't see himself, could only feel the way he leaked precome onto his stomach. Small mercies. At the same time, the kiss was broken, Jibeom's mouth left him for but a moment before moving to his neck; he felt soft lips grapple firmly at that flesh.

 _Jibeom,_ he tried to say, to plead, but still did no sound reached his ears. His cock was being grasped, rubbed, _touched_ in a way that felt utterly heavenly in the heat of the moment. With his most important and relied upon senses completely blocked off, the ones remaining have been magnified to a degree that drew dangerously near the impossible. A single touch felt like a sunburst, a thousand euphoric sparks stimulating each and every one of his nerves.

Then, Jaehyun noticed that he was being manhandled. He decidedly yielded to it, soft and pliant, allowed himself to be moved from his knees to his back, automatically spread his legs when something nudged at his thigh. All of a sudden, the touching stopped. Without sight, without sound, he found that he'd been left completely alone. Panic bubbled up into his throat, he yelled out something that he didn't remember. Two taps on his shoulder.

 _Green,_ he said again.

A kiss pressed upon his cheek, a hand cradled his chin. Jibeom’s hands have always been soft, always beautiful, always kind. The chemical scent of lube wafted into the air. It was but a few moments afterwards when Jaehyun felt the bed shift, then flinched back a little when something cold and moist prodded at his opening.

The first finger felt like a mere intrusion. He welcomed it. Not so long after, a second one joined it. Two fingers felt like just a bit of a stretch, especially when their movements began plunging and wriggling and scissoring him apart. Three fingers felt like a lot, especially when they curved upwards and found this one particular spot  inside of him. He then cried out, yelled aloud, arched his back violently off the bed. Then, there was another pair of taps, another _green,_ another moment of loneliness as the fingers were withdrawn. He felt his breath involuntarily hitch. He felt Jibeom climb over him, skin touching skin and hands firmly grasping at his ankles, moving to open his legs further still. He felt something press against his opening once again.

Jibeom then slid into him slowly, almost reverently. In the darkness, the younger’s cock felt much larger than usual, too much. And he squirmed, moaned, keened intensely in such a way that made him infinitely grateful for his artificial deafness. He felt Jibeom fuck all the way into him, then pull all the way out again. Maddeningly slowly. Too slowly.

 _Please. Green. Jibeom._ Jaehyun cried, repeating those three words like a mantra, scattered in order and strewn in composition. He struggled against his ties, stopped thinking about his words as they left his mouth until he realized that he was no longer talking, but cursing, moaning, gasping; his words became but mere noises. Thankfully, Jibeom seemed to have an inkling of mercy, yet ironically none as well. He went a little faster, thrusted a little quicker, built up speed gradually yet surely.

The stain of tears made Jaehyun's blindfold feel wet. That was another bonus- with his eyes covered, Jibeom couldn’t see him cry, didn’t have to worry about him to such an extent. They weren't tears of sadness, really, nor were they tears of pain. Just tears of _much._ The bed rocked, moved, shifted with every sure stroke of Jibeom’s hips, every deep, hard, yet quick thrust; so much so, in fact, that Jaehyun's headphones bagan to slip from his ears.

The first thing he heard was the chopped sound of something tumbling onto the floor. Jaehyun cringed. He hoped they didn’t break on the way down. Those things were damn expensive. The second thing he heard was the sound of Jibeom’s voice, deep and husky, chanting his name, muttering to him the sweetest nothings.

“You’re so pretty. Jaehyun-ah, you’re so pretty,” Jibeom gasped, voice edging into a sob.

“Jaehyun, I love you.”

And all of a sudden, Jibeom’s hips snapped right up- before Jaehyun could say but “I love you too,” before he could utter but a response, hitting his prostate dead-on. He couldn’t help it, then- he screamed, a noise that he could finally, finally hear for himself. And Jibeom did _that_ again, again and again and again, fucked right into that spot over and under until Jaehyun found himself coming, felt himself spilling his load all over both their stomachs.

“Jibeom, I love you. I-I love you too,” he said, finally.

He felt Jibeom put a hand on his nape and pull him close again, kiss him hungrily as he brought himself to completion. With a long breath, he pulled out of Jaehyun, then all but tore off his blindfold and collapsed onto his chest. At first, the light was a bit too much; Jaehyun tried to snuggle closer the best he could, buried his head in the crook of Jibeom's neck. For a moment, neither spoke, the room a symphony of panting breaths amidst a backdrop of silence.

“Jibeom?” Jaehyun ventured.

He hummed. “Yeah?”

“Can you please undo these ties for me? They're beginning to chafe a little.” Jaehyun bit his lip. “Also, can I have a bubble bath?”

Jibeom's eyes softened. Leaning forward, he gently kissed him on the cheek.

“Of course, dear. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was. considering whether or not to post this. but in the end, hey, why not?
> 
> if you think you know who i am please keep hush thanks luv ya ❤


End file.
